Love and Loss
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname is the happiest vampire on earth. Kaname, Zero and Yuki have been living together, very happily for a few years, and now babies are on the way. What happens when they go into delivery? One shot, Mpreg. Read and Review.


Love and Loss

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaname/ Zero/ Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, just this story idea.

Warning: This story implies a threesome relationship, m/m, and character death. s

Summery: Kaname is the happiest vampire on earth. Kaname, Zero and Yuki have been living together, very happily for a few years, and now babies are on the way. What happens when they go into delivery? One shot, Mpreg. Read and Review.

He couldn't believe this was happening. The two people he loved the most, both expecting. The beginning of their relationship was hard. He entered into this strange trio relationship for Yuki's sake, she loved them both so very much and neither one of the two vampires who loved her were willing to make her choose. Instead they came to a mutual agreement. Years later, the two men have learned to like each other, developed a friendship, and eventually love. He couldn't believe his life had turned out this way, but he was so very thankful. Now, Yuki and Zero were both expecting, days apart from each other. They were actually due within the next couple of weeks and despite how exhausted he was he was excited too. Days without sleep, running around trying to get what they each needed for cravings… and other needs. This was one of the few times he has to rest and he was thankful.

"Kaname!" He jerks awake and runs in the direction of where the voice had yelled from. "Kaname! It's time!" He runs into Zero's room to find him curled in on the bathroom floor in a puddle of water. He moves into action. Kaname yells for Seiren and instructs her to fetch Yuki. Kaname runs and picks up Zero and his overnight bag and heads out for the car. He's confused as to why Zero's labor is so intense. They have read pregnancy books, and they have all said that a first time pregnancy usually takes a slow progress to delivery. Zero's seems to be progressing very fast and Kaname is very concerned for the lives of both his lover and their child.

They finally arrived at the hospital and escorted to where Zero will deliver his child. Despite how quickly and how strong the labor began, it took Zero twelve hours to deliver. He barely survived the delivery with all of the complications and blood lose. If it weren't for Kaname sharing his blood with his lover, he would have died delivering their child… their son. The Doctor wants to keep Zero for forty-eight hours observation. At the moment, he finds himself torn. His first child is born and Zero is staying in the hospital for two days. He also has Yuki to think of. Right now, she is with Zero in his room watching over him while he sleeps and she needs her rest. Her time is coming very soon and after this scare, he wants to make sure Yuki is ready for when is her turn. She needs to go home and rest.

Kaname goes back to Zero's room to collect Yuki and take her home. Quietly they leave and head for home. When they get home, as they head for their front door, Kaname hears the sound of water gushing from the direction of where Yuki is. Kanames' eyes goes wide at the implication of what that means. He looks over to where she's standing, and without a doubt, her water broke. Kaname begins to chuckle. Yuki can never do anything the easy way and can't help but notice that she is looking sheepishly at him. He runs inside and grab her overnight bag and runs back out to the car to drive her back to the hospital.

In Yuki's hospital room, She has been in labor for sixteen hour and is scowling at Zero for having such a short delivery. 'Twelve hours indeed. At least I have drugs,' she thought. 'I am sooo ready to have this baby. Sixteen hours in labor. Well, by the time I'm done here, I'm going to kick some vampire ass. One silver haired and one brunet, both very gorg…. Wait, not going there. That's how I got into this to begin with.' The contractions are still coming, but she hasn't really done anything yet and she is very tired. That can't be right can it? "Doctor, I feel so very tired and I haven't started pushing yet, is that normal?" Kaname who has been sitting next to her was concerned with the question. Zero, who was also in the room at the moment was also worried. "Yes, Yuki-sama, that is normal. Try to get some rest.

A few hour later, the baby is ready to come out it seems, and Yuki has begun to push. "You're doing great, honey. Deep breath and push." Kaname encourages. "You push. You did this to me. Let me take your kidneys and use them for punching bags for several hours. Then we'll see you would respond to someone telling YOU to push!" Kaname could only chuckle. Yuki is not normally a violent person, but she does have an imagination. All of a sudden, alarms started to sound. Kaname looks over to Yuki and then to the machines she's hooked up too. Her heart monitor has flat lined, and the fetal monitor indicated fetal distress. The Doctor orders the room cleared. Kaname is asked to leave so they may save Yuki and the baby. Zero, heard what was going on and walks down the hall to see Kaname pacing back and forth. Both frantic scared they would loose either Yuki, the baby, or both. 'Oh Gods, we can't loose them' Kaname prayed.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out with a baby girl in his arms, and presented her to Kaname. "We saved the baby, but I'm sorry. We lost Yuki-sama." Kaname stared unseeing, uncomprehending what he was being told. Yuki, their Yuki… was dead? He was getting ready to ask when the baby in his arms started crying. Zero comes up behind his lover and holds him, and as he does, they both begin to cry great heaping sobs of anguish. After a while, they calmed and headed back to Zero's room. They sat their in silence for a long time, not knowing what to say to one another. They were going to have to raise these two little ones by themselves.

A/N: Ok, what do you think. I hope you like. It has been a couple of years since I have done anything with my other stories and have lost my plot bunnies for those stories. I would love to have them back. If anyone finds them please let me know. I need to finish these two stories. Thank you.


End file.
